


of best friends and thieves

by lunoiere



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, this fic is just Heiji being the bestest best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunoiere/pseuds/lunoiere
Summary: Three times Heiji observed his best friend’s behaviour when it came to a certain Phantom Thief and the one time said best friend finally let the cat out of the bag.(Spoiler: the cat was a magician named Kuroba Kaito and it looked like Kudou was very much in love with him.)
Relationships: Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 286





	of best friends and thieves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/gifts).



> this is my other gift for @cleflink and the DCMK Secret Santa Exchange on tumblr ♡ the prompt for this is outsider POV so I chose Heiji because my giftee listed him and Shinichi as one of their preferred platonic ships. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading!

**[1]**

At first, Heiji didn’t really think much of it when the mention of Kaitou KID sparkled something bright in his best friend’s eyes that got Heiji doubting his own sight. He had dismissed it as Shinichi being fired up over still having the chance of putting another criminal behind bars, especially one as famous and elusive as the Phantom Thief. The guy got the same look as though he had just unraveled the next grandiose murder scheme standing in his path and coming out victorious, yet another case solved under his belt.

So, Heiji didn’t think much of it. Or, to be fair, he hadn’t been paying much attention to it. That was why he didn’t notice all the facts.

It had only been a short period after they had successfully dismantled the Black Organization’s core. It was an even shorter amount of time since the cure had worked its magic. Shinichi was still all but strapped into the hospital bed, under the strictest order to not step a foot outside the room without anyone else’s supervision. He was still recovering and for once, he learned to listen. 

Heiji had come to visit with Ran and Sonoko in tow, bringing their friend more books to stave off his boredom as well as a few cases Kudou had promised wouldn’t get him running to the police station, instead only helping from his hospital bed. 

“You are such a detective geek,” was Sonoko’s greeting as she dumped the bag full of papers on the bedside table as soon as they had arrived.

“You really should rest more, Shinichi,” was Ran’s, spoken much softer but with enough apparent exasperation that got Kudou shifting guiltily in place. She had brought some flowers to brighten up the room and some food she would no doubt feed Kudou herself if necessary.

(Kudou had admitted to him once, when he was still Conan, that his view around Ran had shifted, allowing a more comfortable position between the two of them without the guilt and the pain of loving someone you wanted to protect always yet could never be fully truthful with. That Ran would be fine. The two of them would.

Heiji had tried to understand and when he couldn’t, he supported them both the best he could.)

Heiji, meanwhile, went straight to the chair by Kudou’s bed and immediately launched to the latest case in Osaka that he had solved flawlessly, bragging about finally being ahead of Kudou in their competition in how many cases they had solved.

“You  _ both  _ are detective freaks,” Sonoko commented again. Even Ran didn’t argue with that.

Because Sonoko was there, apparently any conversations couldn’t have ended without the mention of a certain thief and his successful heist just the night prior. Heiji was not that familiar with Kaitou KID nor he had much interest in the figure, so he was only half-listening to the girl gushing about how dashing and perfect the thief was (he had never understood why most of the population seemed to be head over heels for this criminal in particular). He only zeroed in on the conversation when Kudou abandoned the case they were checking together in favor of responding to Sonoko, voice weirdly light.

“Your uncle challenged him again, huh?”

Sonoko nodded enthusiastically, heart eyes in place. “Yes! And of course, KID-sama nailed it! You should have seen his tricks. They were all excellent as usual!” 

“Shouldn’t ya be rootin’ for your uncle instead of the thief?” Heiji couldn’t help but ask, not comprehending this woman at all. “And aren’t ya datin’ that karate guy?”

Sonoko harrumphed. “KID-sama is a private matter,” was all she said before she embarked on another long gushing session about the thief. This time, Kudou joined her, but with differing comments, mostly dismantling the thief’s tricks or telling them he would catch KID one day. 

“As if anyone could actually catch KID-sama,” she scoffed.

Interestingly enough, that comment was what pronounced the shine in Kudou’s eyes. And Heiji had dismissed that. Instead, he told them maybe he would attend a heist in the future, help his best friend catch said thief, and see for himself what all the fuss was about.

(If Heiji had looked more thoroughly, he would have noticed that the way Shinichi’s eyes lit up was not that much different from Sonoko. Except, perhaps, his was just a tad bit softer and unequivocally with more meaning.)

* * *

**[2]**

The next time Heiji questioned his observations in regards to his best friend and a particular thief (who apparently hosted more heists near Beika after a certain detective started attending regularly), it was about a month or so later. The time for the spring holiday had come, so Heiji had plans to haul Kudou to Osaka and visit a few places together with their friends. Also, if they stumbled upon a few cases (which, considering it was Kudou, they definitely would without a doubt), that would be great too to settle their score (Kudou was ahead of him again, damn).

Unexpectedly, when he reached his phone, Kudou’s answer was: “No, I can’t.”

Heiji’s immediate response to that was a “ _ What?!” _ and then a “Why?”

“Well, not this week anyway,” Kudou amended. He sounded very tired but also content. An unusual combination, so Heiji raised his eyebrow when he noticed it. “I’m currently helping division one with a case and it’s quite complicated.” 

That explained why he sounded like he just chugged down at least five cups of coffee that day alone (which, considering it was Kudou _ ,  _ he probably did). 

“Besides, there’s another heist in two days. Or, actually, maybe three.” There was a sound of someone shuffling papers before Kudou hummed, “I’m still decoding the note.”

That got Heiji raising his eyebrow even higher. It didn’t matter whether Kudou could witness his incredulity or not. “Are ya going to the heist too? A break is what you need, Kudou.”

“I  _ am,”  _ Kudou insisted and it took Heiji about five seconds before he realized what he meant by that. 

Now, that one was harder to dismiss. Also quite interesting.

“Ya enjoy comin’ to the heist, don’t ya, Kudou?”

“No dead bodies around, only exchanging wits with an intriguing thief,” was the simple answer. 

Heiji’s other eyebrow joined the other one.

Intriguing? When was the last time Kudou described something with that word? Sure, whenever they exchanged stories about their work, some of the cases were ‘interesting’ although only in the sense that they were solved through great efforts; challenging. ‘Intriguing’ felt like it implied something softer, in a positive light. 

Heiji’s mind was whirring. 

“Maybe I shoulda come too, huh, to see for myself,” he said, intrigued too now. 

“Sure, you could help me with the case as well.”

But, at the mention of the case, he all but dismissed his notion as Kudou finally meeting someone who could rival him from the opposite side, not just an enemy. A criminal so unlike those crows and that was already something different. Rare. Heiji could see that, maybe a bit. 

So, he helped Kudou with the case and thought no more of it.

(If Heiji had paid more attention, Kudou didn’t mention his goal of catching said thief. He just agreed to the heists being enjoyable, where he felt like he was taking a break from his usual life shadowed by Death itself, and that the thief was an  _ intriguing  _ one _.  _ Nothing else.)

* * *

**[3]**

The time for the last and more obvious puzzle piece to show itself came not long after. Heiji had finally been able to attend his first heist and it was exactly like what the news said then some more. The most surprising fact was how Kaitou KID had addressed him in the middle of police forces trying to make him stop floating in the air. There had been confetti in the air, some dove feathers, and colorful bubbles in unique shapes. It was not unlike a bizarre welcoming party. 

Heiji had blinked for some time, both from his surprise and the power that was suddenly cut off after that.

“He is always like that,” said Kudou and he had sounded so fond Heiji doubted his ears this time. Kudou must have realized himself because he suddenly cleared his throat and urged him in a rush to chase the thief. 

Having decoded the note successfully, they knew where the thief would be headed and exactly when. The challenge was not triggering the traps like most of the police officers (and even Nakamori-keibu from the sounds of his angry bellowings echoing throughout the halls). Then there they were, finally reaching the floor where KID would use one of the rooms to make his escape. 

There were a lot of ways the thief could have used for said escape. That was why, as they had planned before, Kudou was to confront the thief and made sure he would be using one particular escape point. That was where Heiji would stand guard and catch him.

Except, Kudou was taking too long. Worried something happened to his best friend (even knowing KID was consistently non-violent), Heiji followed him into the room where they had predicted KID would be.

That was when he saw it. Kudou had never  _ blushed  _ that pink before. The closest was whenever they were talking about Ran in the past and Heiji’s mind went  _ oh. _

(After that, he attended more heists or listened more about those heists.

Whenever he could attend, as he could finally see the whole picture, it was easy to notice how his best friend seemed to be lighter. Burden-free. His eyes were brighter in every way that mattered and Heiji tried to help him realize because sometimes, Kudou was the most brilliant person he knew but he could also be very dense.

Whenever he couldn’t, Kudou told him all about it. Maybe not with overflowing obviousness like how Sonoko always did, but it was a tender fire. As if those heists meant too much to him too. 

Maybe Heiji should just ask Kudou straightforwardly about the crush he had on the thief.)

* * *

**[+1]**

That one time, Heiji had been in a hurry to meet up with Kazuha. It was all a complete coincidence that when he passed by a park, his eyes caught the sight of Kudou sitting on a bench with another guy, way too close to be casual. It was also someone whom Heiji had never seen before and, upon closer look, could almost be his twin, just with messier hair, bigger grin, and playful indigo eyes.

But, considering it was Shinichi, that alone was enough to make Heiji halt his movements.

The guy said something (which received an absentminded nod from Kudou who was busy with his phone) before he leaned in to peck Kudou right on the lips. He murmured something again before going to a nearby crepes place.

Heiji, without much thought, took out his own phone, sent a message to Kazuha about how he’d be late, then made his brisk way to his best friend.

Kudou didn’t even look up when he took the guy’s seat.

“So, that was the Kaitou KID, huh,” was what Heiji commented, amiably, in lieu of a greeting.

It took about three seconds before a heavy sigh answered him. Another second and Kudou finally put away his phone. “Kaito told me you’d be the first person to confront me about this,” he said, with a hint of defeat. “Why is he always right about most things? That’s just unfair.”

Heiji hummed. “Ya guys here for a date? All the way to Osaka?”

“Kind of, but not really. He wanted me to take a break from cases so he kidnapped me from Beika.”

“As if that would’a stop you. Yer like a walking magnet for murder schemes.”

“I told him that, yes,” said Kudou. It was easy to notice the fond note in his voice. “But he is usually lucky. So far we haven’t encountered any, but it’s only been an hour since we arrived so I don’t know. Especially now that you are here…” He didn’t even need to finish that.

Heiji probably should leave. Kazuha was undoubtedly going to talk his ears off later, but he stayed.

Kudou continued speaking, “How long have you known?”

“About yer crush? Probably longer than ya did,” he teased. 

Kudou scrunched his face. “I’m not that hopeless.”

“You are totally that hopeless, Meitantei,” responded another voice. The both of them looked up to see a very KID grin in place before a pair of bright eyes pinned Heiji with a mischievous look. “I started giving him roses after each heist, you know, and he still thought I asked him on a date, out of costume, for platonic reasons. Like, seriously, Shinichi?”

Heiji nodded solemnly at that while said hopeless detective spluttered beside him. “I had ta hear him talk about those, ya know. At one point I finally asked him if he had a crush on ya and he just went blank and refused to talk to me for three days.”

KID burst into laughter. Kudou kicked him in the shins before turning to Heiji with a face resembling a tomato. It was kind of impressive. “Fine. It was actually because of that that I realized my feelings for him. So, thank you, by the way.”

“It was nothin’, glad ya two finally figured it out then.”

“It’s a recent thing, actually,” said KID then smiled. “Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you again.” He then gestured to the crepe in both of his hands. “Want one?”

Heiji shook his head but returned the smile. “Heiji Hattori and no, thanks. I should be goin’ anyway. Kazuha’s gonna have my head.”

He bid them goodbye after that and true to his prediction, Kazuha wasn’t happy with him. But it was okay because his other best friend was definitely happy.

(He would make sure it stayed that way for a really long time. If he had to subtly tell a certain thief what would happen if he made Kudou’s heart broken, then be it.)

**Author's Note:**

> the plot for this was also thanks to eve's help although i veered too far away from our brainstorming at some parts so i will probably make revisions to this in the future. 
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](http://lunoiere.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunoiere) and cry about kaishin (っ´ω`c)♡ feedback would be very appreciated!


End file.
